


Сказочки дядюшки Митоса

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Аманда на несколько дней подкидывает Митосу случайную маленькую девочки, и он начинает рассказывать сказки – как всё было на самом деле





	1. Про питание волков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды fandom Highlander 2018  
> Предупреждения: упоминание некрофилии, человекопоедания, расчленёнки, описание казней; Кассандра, да не та – просто маленькая девочка с таким именем

– Это что? – Митос брезгливо ткнул пальцем вперёд и вниз.  
Аманда возмущённо фыркнула и зажала ладонями уши стоящей перед ней девочке.  
– Не будь таким противным. Видишь же, всего лишь маленький ребёнок.  
– Вижу, – серьёзно согласился Митос. – Но что он делает у меня в квартире?  
– Дункана нет в городе, – со вздохом исчерпывающе пояснила Аманда.  
– И-и-и? – исключительно недобро уточнил Митос.  
То, что эта «радость» должна была достаться Маклауду, если и утешало, то весьма слабо, учитывая, что тот на пару недель улетел в глушь центральной Африки по приглашению знакомого археолога. На прощанье обозвав Митоса брюзгой, занудой и перестраховщиком. Хотя Митос просто терпеть не мог жару выше плюс сорока, особенно в сезон дождей. А повстанцы-исламисты и затяжная гражданская война вокруг раскопок тут были совершенно ни при чем. Ну почти. Без особой надобности соваться в горячие точки Митос тоже не любил, равно как и жару.  
– Ну не на улице же мне её бросить? – возмутилась Аманда.  
– А отвести туда, где ты её нашла? На бездомную бродяжку она не похожа, – Митос скептически оглядел малышку. – Одежда целая, выглядит сытой.  
Аманда страдальчески закатила глаза.  
– У тебя какие-то средневековые представления о детях!  
– Античные, – с достоинством возразил Митос.  
– Вот, отличный повод освежить навыки, – преувеличенно бодро улыбнулась Аманда.  
Митос только покачал головой.  
– Всего на пару дней, – взмолилась Аманда: – Пока я найду, куда ее пристроить.  
– Зачем ты вообще с ней возишься?  
Аманда потупилась, потом убрала ладони с ушей девчушки и, наклонившись к ней, ласково предложила:  
– Кэсси, пойди погуляй. Осмотрись тут. Вон какая у дяди Мак… у дяди Митоса интересная и большая квартира. Сколько всяких забавных древних штучек – поразглядывай, только не сломай.  
Митос проводил девочку убийственным взглядом.  
– Кэсси? Серьёзно? – он вздёрнул бровь, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Происходящее всё больше походило на дурной розыгрыш.  
– Да, её зовут Кассандра, – развела руками Аманда. – Но что ж я сделаю? Так получилось. И потом, Дункану бы это наоборот приятные воспоминания навеяло.  
– Я не Дункан.  
– Увы, – согласилась Аманда.  
– Или ты сейчас же объясняешь, что происходит, или выметайтесь отсюда.  
– Так по-дурацки получилось. Я убила её опекуна – дядю, её отец мотает срок, матери нет...  
– Он Бессмертный? – перебил её Митос.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда зачем?  
– Он первый на меня напал!  
Митос изобразил вежливей скепсис.  
– Между прочим, застрелил меня! – возмутилась Аманда и под всё ещё недоверчивым взглядом нехотя добавила: – И надругался над трупом.  
– Понятно, такое нельзя спускать с рук, даже смертному, – кивнул Митос.  
Аманда гневно прищурилась, но не нашла к чему придраться. Если в голосе Митоса и был сарказм, то тщательно прикрытый показным сочувствием.  
– Да я вообще не знала, что там ребёнок в трейлере спит у этого маньяка! И не могла же я оставить её одну посреди пустыни, да ещё и рядом с трупом!  
– Закопала бы.  
– Ребёнка?! Ну ты садист!  
– Нет, труп. А трейлер пригнала бы в город и бросила бы возле отделения полиции. Вместе с малявкой. Они бы разобрались.  
– Митос!  
– Что?  
– Ты издеваешься? Я не собираюсь наводить копов на мой след!  
– Ага, и вместо этого притащила девчонку ко мне.  
– Вообще-то это квартира Мака, – напомнила Аманда.  
– Но его здесь нет.  
– А кстати, что ты здесь делаешь?  
– У меня ремонт.  
– Что?  
– Тебе объяснить, что такое ремонт?  
Аманда покачала головой, обезоруживающе улыбнувшись. Ну или очень постаралась, чтобы её улыбка выглядела именно так.  
– Пару дней, неделька, максимум! – она молитвенно сложила ладони перед собой, медленно пятясь к двери.  
– Никаких неделек! Два дня! Три – и ни часом больше!  
Но Аманда уже стремительно сбегала по ступеням.

***  
– Ты почему не спишь, дитя?  
– А дядя Стивен мне всегда сказки на ночь читал. – Кассандра надула губки, явно собираясь заплакать  
– Сказки… – задумчиво протянул Митос. – Хочешь страшную?  
– Очень! Просто жуткую!  
– Замечательно, тогда слушай. Жила-была девочка, и звали ее Красная Шапочка…  
– Я знаю эту сказку, – перебила его Кассандра. – И никакая она не страшная.  
– Тогда сама рассказывай, а я проверю, всё ли ты правильно помнишь.  
– … и когда волк проглотил…  
– Кэсси, – перебил её Митос, чуть поморщившись при этом имени. – Вот как ты думаешь, волк может целиком проглотить двух человек?  
Кассандра задумалась, а Митос задал ещё один наводящий вопрос:  
– Волк похож на овчарку? Хотя бы размером?  
– Наверное, да, – неуверенно кивнула Кассандра.  
– Правильно. Овчарок, небось, ты видела, хотя бы на картинке. Влезет в одну овчарку маленькая девочка целиком, не говоря уже о её бабушке?  
Кассандра нахмурилась и решительно покачала головой, аж косички мотнулись по подушке.  
– Но ведь в сказке написано…  
– Это просто чтобы маленьких деток не пугать, а ты ведь уже не совсем маленькая. С чего волки начинают есть свою жертву?  
– Не знаю, – растерянно ответила Кассандра и тут же потянулась к телефону. – Но сейчас узнаю!  
– О, это юное поколение смартфонов и википедий, – едва слышно заметил Митос.  
– С кишков! Вернее, с внутренностей! – возвестила юная исследовательница. – Фу, какая гадость! Они ж вонючие!  
– А ты что, нюхала? – с неподдельным интересом уточнил Митос.  
– Как-то в пустыне попался дохлый койот.  
– Ты – человек, это тебе оно невкусно пахнет, а волку – в самый раз, – заверил её Митос.  
– Получается, волк… – девочка замялась.  
– Да, – кивнул Митос. – Сначала у бабули выжрал сердце, печень, почки и прочие внутренности, а потом и у самой Шапки. А после уже пришли охотники.  
– А почему тогда Шапочка не заметила… недоеденную бабушку, когда к волку пришла? Ведь если он проглотил целиком, то следов нет, а так…  
– Вот нашла проблему, – хмыкнул Митос. – Да в холодильник остатки трупа спрятал или в погреб.  
– А если не было ни холодильника, ни погреба?  
– Не может такого быть. В любом сельском домике есть или погреб, или подпол, – со знанием дела ответил ей Митос.  
– А как же тогда они ожили? Если волк их не проглотил и выплюнул? А только середину выгрыз?  
– Красная Шапочка оказалась бессмертной и на ней всё зажило. Как раз к приходу охотников и очнулась.  
– А бабушка?  
– А бабушка – нет. Но не будут же портить из-за досадной мелочи такую красивую сказку. Главное чудо, что девочка, Шапочка, – выжила, сказка про это.  
– И потом она жила долго и счастливо? – с надеждой уточнила Кассандра.  
– Нет, не долго и не счастливо: встретила другого Бессмертного и он отрубил ей голову.  
– Страшная сказка, – шмыгнула носом Кассандра.  
– Ты же и хотела страшную, – напомнил Митос.  
– Ну да…  
– Ну вот и спи теперь, – почти ласково ухмыльнулся он, выключил свет и закрыл за собой дверь.  
До утра из гостевой спальни не доносилось ни звука.


	2. Про беглых принцесс и мстительных падчериц

– Бессмертных не бывает! – выбежав в гостиную, решительно заявила Кассандра вместо «с добрым утром».  
– С чего ты взяла? – уставился на неё Митос.  
– Ну это же сказка? – неуверенно предположила она.  
– А ты слышала сказки про бессмертных?  
– Раньше нет. Но ты ведь вчера рассказывал.  
– Не сказку, – нравоучительно заметил Митос. – А как оно было на самом деле.  
Кассандра нахмурилась, усердно размышляя.  
– А если есть бессмертные, почему не может быть волков-людоедов? – наконец выдала она.  
– Почему нет? – удивился Митос. – Но они именно едят, а не глотают целиком.  
– А могли бы! – девочка требовательно топнула ножкой.  
– Тогда волк был бы размером со слона.  
Кассандра обиженно надулась и молча плюхнулась за стол, мрачно уставившись на глазунью с беконом, которая почему-то неуловимо напоминала чьи-то пожёванные внутренности.

***  
– Надеюсь, сказку про Белоснежку ты ей не будешь рассказывать?  
– А что, ведь реальная история была…  
Аманда страдальчески прикрыла глаза рукой.  
– Ты издеваешься, да? Ей восемь лет.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь? Часть про похотливых карликов из бродячего цирка я бы пропустил!  
– А что там без этого остаётся? История, как юная принцесса сбежала из дворца, когда её хотели выдать замуж за престарелого монарха соседнего княжества? Или как, очнувшись на устроенных мачехой собственных торжественных похоронах, она расчётливо поджидала, пока к гробу не подойдёт поклониться кто посимпатичнее и помоложе?  
– Ты такие подробности знаешь! – восхитился Митос. – А это случайно не ты была? Как раз время и место подходящее.  
– Да ты что! – открестилась Аманда. – Мы просто были знакомы. И, между прочим, я её почти на двести лет младше! А ты мне вечно норовишь лишних веков накинуть!  
– Хорошо, про Белоснежку не буду, – покладисто согласился Митос. – А давай ты малявку сегодня заберёшь, и вообще больше никаких сказочек на ночь?  
– Пусть поживёт с тобой ещё буквально пару деньков, ладно? Я уже нашла ей опекуна, но он в другом городе, ему надо доехать.  
Митос с подозрением уставился на Аманду, но её глаза были кристально чисты. Это-то и настораживало.

***  
– И как только старый король умер и на трон взошёл муж Золушки, она тут же приказала арестовать мачеху и сводных сестёр.  
– И выгнала из королевства? – с надеждой уточнила Кассандра.  
– Нет, – возразил Митос, – приказала их казнить, отрубив всем трём головы. Тела потом скормили свиньям, а головы насадили на пики и установили перед въездом во дворец – до самой весны так простояли, а как солнышко начало припекать и они развонялись на весь двор…  
Кассандра не выдержала и заревела в голос.  
– Ну ты и садист, – раздалось от двери.  
– Аманда, ты, конечно, мастерица подкрадываться, но неужели думаешь, что я не замечу… – Митос медленно повернулся и тут же подскочил.  
К сожалению, Зов не отражал количество приблизившихся Бессмертных, а Аманда пришла не одна.  
– Сейчас я твою голову кое на что насажу! – многообещающе изрекла Кассандра, обнажая меч.  
Её мелкая тёзка заткнулась, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, заворожено уставившись на происходящее.  
Митос проворно оказался на подоконнике и одним пинком ботинка выбил стекло.  
– Аманда, у тебя совесть есть?  
Та лишь показательно невинно пожала плечами, почти не скрывая ехидства.  
– Какая же ты сволочь! – Покачивая мечом, Кассандра медленно обходила детскую кроватку. – Издеваешься над беззащитным ребёнком только потому, что у неё моё имя?! Ненавижу!  
Митос выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска и сиганул в окно. Меч вонзился в раму секундой позже – с такой силой, что лезвие пробило дерево и чуть ли не на треть вышло с противоположной стороны.  
Маленькая Кассандра подумала и решила, что самое время снова зареветь.  
У Аманды закралось первое подозрение, что привлекать одну Кассандру для воспитания другой может оказаться не такой уж хорошей идеей.


End file.
